


Something Compelling.

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Armin was always uneasy about doing new things, meeting new people. To his surprise, meeting his dorm mate Eren wasn't a bad experience. It was actually a pleasant one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work & I'm kind out testing out my interest in this kind of thing. I hope you enjoy!  
> (This work is in third person)  
> If you like it, please comment. :) If you have any suggestions on how you think this should play out feel free to let me know via email @brookelovinglovesyou@gmail.com !

As Armin stood outside the door of his dorm room, a bag on one arm and a key in his free hand, he took a deep breath.  
'Terrified', was the only word he could use to describe his current state. And really, he was. Poor Armin was no longer in his own little world, the home he grew up in and could be confined to his own devices. Now, he was out here. On a University campus dormitory; a world that belonged to everybody, not just him. It truly was terrifying  
It was time to stop standing in the hall, staring at his door like a crazy person, Armin thought to himself as he put the key to the hole, winding it until it unlocked with a click. He huffed out of his nose and opened the door, walking over the threshold and into the room. It was a simple setup. Two beds, two desks, and one large dresser on the front wall beside the door. It was bigger than he'd expected, only by a little.  
Armin closed the door behind him, leaving it unlocked for his roommate, and flopped down onto the bare bed. He sighed, staring up at the ceiling. after a few moments of just laying there, he got up and started to unpack the first bag he'd lugged up the stairs. Thankfully, he was only on the second floor. Armin would've taken the elevator if it hadn't been for the cluster of fellow students who were already waiting in line, each of the carrying from one to three bags or suitcases. He decided to only bring up one to begin with.  
By the time Armin had almost finished emptying out his bag into the dresser the door opened. Standing there was a boy who was taller than him, had darker hair and remarkably pretty eyes. he was the fist to speak.  
"Hi, guess you're my roommate? I'm Eren. Nice too meet you." Once Eren finished his introduction he closed the door, sitting down on the bad that wasn't occupied by Armin's student pamphlet and keys. "I'm Armin. Nice to meet you too." He put on a smile, then went back to what he was doing. Then, Eren spoke again. "So, what's your major?" He asked. "Oh, well right now I'm studying geology. I'm thinking of switching, though. I don't know." Armin shrugged and went over to his bed, tucking the now empty bag underneath and sitting down on the bed. "You?" He asked, looking at the other. "Oh, well right now I'm in medicine. I don't really know if it's my thing, but I'm giving it a try." Eren replied.  
This was different than he'd expected. Armin thought it would be really awkward and neither of them would say a word, but no, Eren was really easy to talk to. "That's interesting," Armin said with a small smile. "good luck then." Eren smiled back and nodded. And with that, they went on about their business. Armin finally got the rest of his things up to the room with Eren's assistance, who had less than him so he offered to help. They were getting along so far, and Armin liked that. Eren was pretty nice, so Armin didn't worry too much about them not getting along. It was the start of something new, and Armin wasn't all that terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of their little adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow chapter two already.  
> Anyways I wanted to let you know that in a few chapters this is gonna take a turn if you know what I mean ;^) xxx  
> Oh boy here we go :0

The white noise of the pitch black room was interrupted by the sounds of Eren's alarm. He groaned, feeling around for it in bed until he found it and hit dismiss. Day two.

He got up and turned on the light, completely forgetting about Armin. Eren whipped his head around expecting Armin to wake up, but he was still fast asleep. His blonde hair stuck up in many different places, Eren thought it was cute. He walked over and ruffled his hair, "Time to get up." He said. 

Armin groaned and stretched, slowly opening his eyes. "Why..?" He asked in a groggy tone, rubbing his eyes. Why the heck was Eren waking him up, he didn't have classes until Wednesday and it was only Monday. "Because we're going room shopping." Eren said with a smile, going over to the dresser and grabbing a shirt, pulling it over his bare chest. Armin sat up, looking over at the other. "What?" He asked. Eren just turned to him and chuckled. "We're gonna go get stuff for our room. Essentials, y'know. A little midget fridge, maybe a microwave, and of course a laundry basket. Just stuff we'll need to survive in this godforsaken dorm room." 

Armin laughed softly and got up, stretching his arms over his head with a yawn. "Okay, but why do we have to do it in the morning?" He asked. Eren just rolled his eyes. "To get it over with, one. And two, to beat the rush. Every first year on campus that didn't bring there own shit is gonna wait until like, lunch time to go out and get these things. We'llget stuck in the horde if we don't get it now." 

Well, that kind of made sense. Amin got dressed in a shirt and shorts, putting on his sandals. "Alright fine. But if you expect me to buy something expensive I expect you to buy me breakfast." Eren shrugged, "Fair enough." He said and laughed. 

The two made their way out of the dormitory, Eren leading them to the parking lot. "You have a car?" Armin asked. "Oh, yeah. You don't?" Armin shook his head and stuck his hands in the pocket of his shorts. "No, my grandpa drove my stuff over here and stuck it on the curb. Didn't even offer to help." Eren laughed at Armin's response, unlocking his car. It was old, but it worked so that was good enough for him. "My dad said I'd have to buyou my own car, so this piece of junk is what I had to settle with. Only thing I could afford." Eren shrugged and got into the drivers side, Armin the passenger. "Hey, a car's a car." Armin said. "Preach." And with that, Eren started to drive.

It was surprising to Armin how friendly they already were, but he wasn't complaining. He liked it. Typically he was still uneasy around strangers at this point, but Armin would hardly classify Eren as a stranger. They were practically already friends. This was turning out to be more fun than Armin had expected.


End file.
